TOGETHER
by dheaamanda89
Summary: Summary : Kisah ini dimulai ketika Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan satu sekolah di sekolah barunya. Karena kejadian itu, mereka jadi saling membenci. Bagaimana keseruan mereka dikelas? Akankah benih benih cinta akan tumbuh?
1. Chapter 1

TOGETHER

CHAPTER 1 (1)

Luhan pov  
Hari ini adalah hari pertama bagiku dan juga teman teman yang seangkatanku. Hari ini adalah hari dimana aku akan duduk di bangku sekolah SMA. Aku sekarang semakin dewasa. Aku harus semakin belajar agar bisa menggapai cita-citaku, menjadi seorang desainner.

Aku masuk sekolah favorite di Seoul. Kota yang cukup terkenal. Aku dengar sekolah tersebut sangat terkenal di Seoul. Sekolah itu sangat megah. SMA JEGUK nama sekolahnya. Aku sangat senang bisa bersekolah disana.  
Aku akan benar benar belajar dan tidak akan memalukan sekolahku.

Seragam yang kemaren kubeli sudah terpakai oleh tubuh indahku ini. Tubuhku terlihat cantik memakai seragam sekolah ini. Aku sangat bangga. Aku segera menyisir rambut dan merapikan isi tasku.

Appa dan eomma sudah memanggilku. Aku pun segera berlari menuju ruang makan. Sudah ada eonni ku yang juga akan bersekolah. Eonni ku juga bersekolah di SMA JEGUK. Menurut eonniku, sekolah itu sangatlah megah, kantin sekolahnya sangat indah, bahkan lebih indah dari restoran restoran ternama. Tidak hanya itu, sekolah itu juga sangat berkelas, luas sekolah yang besar memungkinkan banyaknya ruang ruang bahkan sampai ada lapangan golf. Sangat mewah bukan?

Aku pun melanjutkan memakan masakan eommaku. Walaupun ada pembantu, setiap pagi eomma selalu menyiapkan sarapan yang enak. "Gimana Luhan? Kau siap bersekolah?" tanya appa kepadaku. "Siap appa. Aku sangat menantikan sekolah ini. "Benarkah? Baguslah. Semoga kau senang bersekolah disana" ucap appa kepadaku.

Aku, eonni dan appa sudah selesai dan akan segera berangkat. Eomma mengantar kami kedepan. Aku akan pergi kesekolah baruku diantar appaku. "Hati-hati Luhan, Baekhyun, dan kau suamiku!" ucap eommaku. Aku ingin ketaea saat eommaku mengatakan 'dan kau suamiku' mereka tetap romantis hingga sekarang. Semoga saja mereka terus seperti ini hingga maut yang memisahkan.

Aku dan eonniku pun langsung berjalan ke luar gerbang rumah. Appaku sedang mengeluaran mobil. "Eomma! Kami pergi" ucap eonniku. "Annyeong eomma!" ucapku. "Yeoboo! Aku pergi" ucap appa ku tak kalah romantis. "Ne, anak anak dan suamiku. Hati hati dijalan!" ucao eomma menyemangatkan kami.

Mobil pun berjalan, mobilku menelusuri toko toko yang terbangun di kota ini, Seoul. Aku melirik kakakku, sepertinya dia sedang berchat dengan pacarnya, Chanyeol. Eonniku sudah 6 bulan berpacaran dengan Chanyeol. Kata eonniku Chanyeol itu mantan ketua osis di SMA JEGUK itu. Chanyeol menjabat menjadi ketua osis saat dia masih duduk di kelas 2. Sekarang dia duduk dikelas 3, hanya tinggal menghitung minggu ketua osis baru akan dipilih.

Eonniku merupakan yeoja yang sangat beruntung. Tidak jarang eonniku selalu di labrak dengan kakak kelas, kawan sekelas, dan bahkan ada adik kelas yang berani melabraknya. Mereka cemburu, mengapa eonniku yanh bisa mengambil hati Chanyeol, mengapa yang lainnya tidak bisa. Mereka sangat iri.

Eonniku bisa dibilang yeoja yang popoler disekolahnya. Eonniku sangat cantik dan terkenal satu sekolah. Baekhyun. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya, seluruh murid di SMA itu juga pasti mengenalnya. Guru-guru juga pasti mengenal nama Baekhyun, bahkan sampai penjaga sekolah pun mengenalnya.

Eonniku pernah ditaksir dengan seorang namja yang tidak kalah keren dengan Chanyeol, Kai. Seorang dancer andalan sekolah yang namanya sudah sangat terkenal didunia hiburan. Kai juga sosok namja yang mempunyai segudang fans di SMA ini. Banyak murid yang melihat Baekhyun dengan pandangan sombong. Menurut mereka, Baekhyun sangat sombong, eonniku sangat jual mahal menurut mereka. Jika eonni ku tidak menyukai Kai, apa dia harus menerimanya juga? Tidak. Eonniku juga punya.

Selama ini hubungan eonniku dan pacarnya baik-baik saja. Aku juga akrab dengan pacarnya. Pacarnya juga peduli dan sayang padaku. Eiittss! Rasa sayang sebagai seorang adik tentunya.

Sekolah semakin dekat. Kini tibalah aku didepan pintu masuk sekolah ini. Benar- benar sekolah yang luar biasa. Semua murid diantar dengan mobil pribadinya masing masing. Aku pun pamit kepada appaku "appa, Luhan akan sekolah" kataku seraya keluar dari mobil. "Siapa nanti yang akan menjemput kami appa?" tanya eonniku. "Ahh, telpon saja appa. Appa akan menyuruh supir untuk menjemput kalian. Arra?" kata appa. "Ne, arra" ucap kami bersamaan. "Kalian jangan bertengkar" ucap appa. Kami hanya melempar senyum manis kepada appa.

Seperti kebanyakan dongsaeng dan eonninya, kami juga sering berantam, marah-maraham, saling diam, dan masih banyak lagi. Kami hanya kakak adik biasa yang sering marahan. Tidak hanya sekali duakali. Kami sudah hampir sangat sering saling marah. Banyak penyebabnya. Tidak hanya hal hal yang luar biasa, hal hal spele pun dapat menyebabkan perperangan diantara kami.

Aku berjalan, berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah. Sekolah ini sudah seperti gedung perusahaan ternama. Besar, indah, bersih dan tentunya fasilitasnya sangat mahal dan sangat baik. "Bagi murid baru, silahkan mengambil peta sekolah..." ucap seseoranh dari ruang pengumuman. "Peta sekolah?" ucapku pelan. "Kalian pasti belun tau letak sekolah ini. Kamar mandinya pun kalian akan susah menemukannya jika kalian tidak mengetahui sekolah ini. Bahkan kami yang seniorpun belum terlalu hafak semia tempat yang ada disini!" ucap eonniku. Aku pun menganggukkan kepalaku. Aku mengerti sekarang.

"Sekali lagi, bagi kalian yang murid baru, silahkan mengambil peta sekolah ini agar kalian menemukan letak kelas kalian. Silahkan keruangan osis" ucap seseorang. Sepertinya orang yang sama dengan yang tadi. Tiba tiba ada seseorang yang menegur eonniku. "Baekhyun?" ucapnya. Ternyata itu Chanyeol, pacarnya. "Annyeong chagi~" ucap eonniku. "Luhan? Kau bersekolah disini?" tanya Chanyeol kepadaku. "Tentu! Aku dengar ini sekolah yang terbaik dikota Seoul, haha" ucapku seraya bercanda. "Haha, Aku selaku ketua osis di SMA ini mengucapkan SELAMAT DATANG di sekolah ini. Semoga kau senang dan nyaman disekolah ini." ucapnya. Sungguh namja impian bagi setiap yeoja. Tunggu! Mataku tertuju pada sekumpulan yeoja yang melihat kearah aku, eonni, dan Chanyeol. Siapa mereka? Apa mereka termasuk orang orang yang iri dengan eonniku? "Haha, kau ketua osis ya? Terima kasih atas sambutan mu ketua osis" ucap ku sambil membungkukan badanku sebagai tanda penghormatan.

Aku menyenggol siku eonniku. "Aduhhh..." ucap eonniku kesakitan. "Eonni?" ucapku sambil mendekatkan mulutku pada telinganya. Tinggi kami tidaklah terlalu jauh, jadi aku dengan mudah mendekatkan mukaku kepada telinganya. "Wae?" jawabnya ketus. Mungkin dia masih marah gara-gara aku menyenggolnya tadi. "Kau mengenal mereka?" tanyaku sambil melirik sekumpulan yeoja yang tadi melirikku. "Mereka?" tanya eonniku lagi. "Hmm" jawabku. "Mereka oranh orang yang membenci hubunganku dengan Chanyeol-ku." ucap eonniku. "Ahh, sudah ku tebak" ucapku pelan. "Wae?" kata Chanyeol kepada kami. "Mereka" ucap eonniku seraya melirik yeoja yeoja tadi. "Kau risih dengan mereka?" tanya Chanyeol. Aku sangat ingin menguping. Tapi sebaiknya tidak. Aku akan pergi. "Tidak aku tidak risih" ucap eonniku. "Ahh, Chanyeol oppa, eonni. Aku akan pergi mengambil peta itu. Aku akan menelponku jika aku sudah menemukan kelasku nantinya. Annyeong" kataku kepada mereka. Aku segera berlari menuju ruang osis. "Ne, annyeong!" ucap mereka kompak

Aku mulai berjalan ke ruang osis. Aku pun mendaftar, "siapa namamu?" tanya seorang pengurus osis. "Aku Xi Luhan." jawabku sopan. "Xi Luhan? Ini.." ucapnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah kertas, sepertinya itu denah yanh dimaksud. "Ini.. Kelasmu disini..." ucapnya. Aku melirik. "Kelas 10A?" tanyaku pelan. "Ne, ini kelasmu." katanya lagi sambil menunjuk sebuah gambar kelas di denah itu. "Ahh.. Ne.. Kamsahamnida" ucapku seraya membungkukan badanku.

Aku pun mulai berjalan. Aku berjalan sesuai denah "kelas A? Ini? Dimana?" ucapku bingung! "Aigoo.. Sepertinya aku harus memulai dari pintu masuk. "Ini pintu masuk" gumamku pelan. "Setelah itu, itu tangga untuk kelas 11." gumamku. "Kelas 12, 11, 10? Nah! Itu tangganya." aku pun berjalan menaiki tangga. "10A? Ini kelas 10G, berarti kelas ku diujung sana. Ahh leganya aku. Aku harus menyimpan denah ini." ucapku sambil terus berjalan.


	2. Chapter 1 (2)

TOGETHER

CHAPTER 1 (2)

Aku pun mulai berjalan. Aku berjalan sesuai denah "kelas A? Ini? Dimana?" ucapku bingung! "Aigoo.. Sepertinya aku harus memulai dari pintu masuk. "Ini pintu masuk" gumamku pelan. "Setelah itu, itu tangga untuk kelas 11." gumamku. "Kelas 12, 11, 10? Nah! Itu tangganya." aku pun berjalan menaiki tangga. "10A? Ini kelas 10G, berarti kelas ku diujung sana. Ahh leganya aku. Aku harus menyimpan denah ini." ucapku sambil terus berjalan. Aku memasukkan denah kedalam tasku. Tasku penuh, aku tidak bisa memasukkannya. Aku terus memasukkannya sambil berjalan dannn "bruukk!" aku menabrak seseorang. Denahku jatuh, kartu namaku keluar dari tasku. Aku pun jongkok untuk mengambilnya. "Xi Luhan?" ucap orang yang menabrakku tadi. "Kau kelas 10A?" tanyanya lagi. Suaranya... Dia namja. Iya, dia namja. "Maaf, maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja" ucapku pelan. "Aku tidak butuh permintaan maafmu! Aku bertanya! Kau kelas 10A?" ucapnya dengan nada membentak. "Aishh! Jinjja! Siapa namja ini? Sia sangat sombong!" batinku dalam hati. "Sepertinya kau tidak mempunyai telinga untuk menjawab pertanyaanku" ucapnya seraya masuk ke dalam kelas 10A. 10A? Itu kelasku. Aku akan satu kelas dengannya? Aigoo! Aku tak sudi!

"Annyeong Sehunnie" "Sehun!" "Sehun, kau sangat tampan" "Kau keren Sehunna" ucap orang orang didalam kelas yang sepertinya tergila gila pada namja sialan itu. Ahh.. Aku sangat ingin memakannya. "Idihh! Apaan ini? Kalian memujinya?" batinku dalam hati. Tanpa memperdulikan namja yanb bernama Sehun itu, aku segera mencari tempat duduk. Mataku tertuju pada sebuah bangku yang kosong, tapi sebelahnya sudah diisi dengan yeoja yang cantik. "Annyeong" ucapku memberi ucapan salam kenal dengannya. "Bolehkah aku duduk disini?" kataku sambil menunjuk bangku kosong disebelahnya. "Tentu. Tentu saja!" ucapnya. Sepertinya dia ramah dan juga baik. "Kamsahamnida" ucapku. "Santailahh.. Kau tidak udah berbicara formal kepadaku." ucapnya. Yeoja yang sangat baik.

Aku pun terduduk dikursi ini. Sekarang, bangku ini menjadi milikku untuk satu tahun kedepan. "Siapa namamu?" tanya yeoja cantik yang disebelahku ini. "Ahh, Luhan, Xi Luhan namaku." ucapku. "Nama yang bagus. Kenalkan, Kyungsoo imnida" ucapnya. Ternyata yeoja baik itu bernama Kyungsoo.

Aku pun sangat senang bisa sebangku denganya. Dia sangat ramah. Aku beruntung bisa berkenalan dengannya. "Dimana rumahmu?" tanyanya padaku. "Ahh rumahku? Aku tinggal di Busan." jawabku singkat. "Hmm.. Cukup jauh." ucapnya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau? Dimana kau tinggal?" tanyaku. "Aku di Incheon" ucapnya. "Ahh ne" jawabku singkat. "Apa kau adik dari Baekhyun eonni?" tanyanya tiba tiba. "Dia tau? Bagaimana dia bisa mengetahuinya?" batinku. "Ne, dari mana kau tau?" tanyakku keheranan. "Aku tau..." kata katanya terpotong gara gara keributan kelas.

"Sehun.. Kau disini saja! Kau sebangku denganku saja" ucao yeoja yeoja yang memperebutkan Sehun. "Aduhh..." ucapku. Tanganku sakit ketika terantuk dengan tas salah seorang yeoja yang sibuk dengan Sehun itu. "Berdarah?" kata Kyungsoo menanyakan padaku. "Berdarah?" tanyaku lagi. Aku pun kearah tanganku, tepatnya di pergelagan tanganku. "Ahh.. Kau benar!" ucapku "aduhh.." aku pun meniup luka ditanganku. Tiba-tiba semua yeoja yang ribut menjadi diam, tidak bersuara.

Aishh! Aku sangat kesal! Yeoja itu tidak nyadar atau apa. Dia bahkan tidak meminta maaf padaku. "Yak! Kalian! Siapa yang menyenggolnya tadi?" ucap Kyungsoo kepada yeoja yeoja itu. Hening. Tidak ada satu yeoja pun yang bersuara. "Hei! Kalian bisu?" Kyungsoo semakin marah! Dia meninggikan suaranya. Seketika Sehun pun berbalik melirikku. "Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan gaya coolnya itu. "Apa? Siapa yang terluka?" tanyanya lagi. "Luhan! Dia yang terluka gara gara yeoja yeoja ini!" ucap Kyungsoo. Semua yeoja masih membisu. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. "Apa dari kalian ada yang membawa benda tajam?" tanya Sehun. Semuanya segera menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mian.." ucap seorang yeoja. "Aku tidak sengaja menerantukan tas ku ini padanya. Aku membawa jangkar, mian" ucap yeoja itu lagi. "Mengapa tidak dari tadi ha? Mengapa?" ucap Kyungsoo. "Soo-ah.. Sudahlah. Ini hanya luka sedikit. Tidak akan parah" ucapku menenangkan Kyungsoo.

Aku melirik Sehun, dia hanya diam. Benar benar menjengkelkan. "Tapi ini..." kalimat Kyungsoo terputus ketika Sehun mendekat kepadaku. "Kau yakin tidak apapa?" tanyanya sangat lembut. "Kau yeoja bodoh!" ucapnya "kau sudah tau disini sangat rame, kau masih meletakkan tanganmu di sembarang tempat!" ucapnya lagi. Baru detik yang lalu aku memujinya. Sekarang? Dia sudah berubah menajadi Sehun yang menjengkelkan.

Bagaimana bisa dia berkata demikian. Apakah dia tidak menyadari tanganku ini begitu sakit? "Kau! SEHUN! apa yang kau lakukan? Kau membentaknya? Kai kira kau siapa hah? Siapa?" ucap Kyungsoo membelaku. "Aku oh Sehun" jawabnya ringan "aishhh! Kau!.." ucap Kyungsoo yang sepertinya sudah sangat kesal dengan namja sialan ini! "Lupakan! Kau jika mau di kerumuni yeoja yeoja, silahkan mencari tempat yang lebih pantes! Ini sekolah! Bukan tempat pacaran" ucap Kyungsoo.

Aku hanya terdiam. Terdian seribu bahasa. Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi. Aku sangat kesel! Aku benci Sehun! Benci! "Luhan? Ayo ke uks" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menuntun Luhan. "Biar aku an..." kalimat Sehun terpotong setelah aku menepis tangannya. Niatnnya memang baik. Tapi? Bagaimana jika dia tiba tiba meninggalkanku di tengah jalan nantinya jika moodnya jelek? Aku tidak mau!

Aku dituntun ke uks. Lukaku tidak terlalu sakit. Tapi Kyungsoo sangat memperdulikanku. Setibanya di uks aku pun terduduk di tempat tidur. Benar-benar sekolah yang luar biasa. Bagaimana mungkin ruang uksnya seperti 3 kali ruangan kelas. "Memang sekolah yang ternama dan termahal" batinku dalam hati. "Gwenchana?" tanya Kyungsoo kepadaku. "Ne, gwenchana!" ucapku singkat. Tanganku serasa mati. Tidak berasa lagi. Mungkin efek terbentur benda tajam tadi.

Krriiinggg! "Semua murid harap berkumpul di lapangan, sekarang!" ucap seseorang menggunakan mix. Aku sangat hafal suara itu. Iya, suara pacar eonniku, Chanyeol. "Sebagai ketua osis di sekolah ini..." aku teringat ucapan Chanyeil tadi pagi. apa? Chanyeol ketua osis? Wahh! Eonni hebat bisa mendapatkannya.

Aku melihat Kyungsoo gelisah "pergilah. Aku tidak apa apa" ucapku menyuruhnya pergi. "Jinjja?" tanyanya tidak yakin. "Yak! Ini hanya luka kecil! Sangat kecil!" kataku meyakinkannya. "Ne, baiklahh" ucap Kyungsoo dan dia langsung pergi ke lapangan.

"Kepada semua siswa dan siswi baru, saya selaku ketua osis mengucapkan "Selamat Datang di Sekolah ini" semoga kalian senang dan betah belajar dikelas ini. Mulai hari ini, seperti sekolah lainnya, kalian akan melewati masa orientasi siswa (MOS) selama 1 minggu. Setelah itu barulah kalian akan dinyatakan siswa SMA Jeguk. Dan juga..." ucap Chanyeol. Ketua osis yang bijak. Aku mendengarkan pengumuman itu dengan seksama. Aku juga ikut tertawa ketika Chanyeol membuat lucu.

Tiba tiba tanganku seperti di sentuh. "Annyeong! Bagaimana? Apa yang luka?" tanya seorang yeoja cantik. Sepertinya dia kakak kelas ku. "Annyeong sunbae..." "panggil saja eonni" ucapnya memotong kalimatku. "Ahh ne, Eonni. Ini tanganku terkena ujung jangkar tadi. Berdarah dan sedikit perih" ucap ku sambil memandang tangaku. "Begitu bodohnya aku?" batinku dalam hati. "Ahh.. Sini biar aku obatkan." ucapnya sambil meraih tanganku. "Sayangnya eonniku tidak masuk ke ekskul uks, jika saja dia masuk dia pasti mengobatiku. Tapi.. Jika dia mengobatiku kami akan berperang terlebih dahulu, ckck" batinku dalam hati. "Perih?" tanyanya kepada ku. "Lumayan" jawabku..

"Nahh! Sudah. Kau bisa istirahat dulu jika kau mau. Kau juga bisa langsung pergi jika kau mau. Terserahmu!" ucao yeoja itu. "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya padaku. "Xi Luhan" jawabku sambil menunjukkan kartu nama yang tertera di dadaku. "Apa kau adiknya Baekhyun?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini aku cukup kaget. Sepertinya semua orang mengernal kakakku. "Ne. Kau mangenalnya?" tanyaku padanya. "Tentu. Dia sahabatku." ucapnya lagi. "Sahabat? Tapi kakakku tidak pernah menceritakannya kepada ku? Apa dia berbohong?" batinku. "Benarkah?" "ne, tentu. Baiklah.


	3. Chapter 1 (3)

TOGETHER 1 (3)

"Nahh! Sudah. Kau bisa istirahat dulu jika kau mau. Kau juga bisa langsung pergi jika kau mau. Terserahmu!" ucao yeoja itu. "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya padaku. "Xi Luhan" jawabku sambil menunjukkan kartu nama yang tertera di dadaku. "Apa kau adiknya Baekhyun?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini aku cukup kaget. Sepertinya semua orang mengernal kakakku. "Ne. Kau mangenalnya?" tanyaku padanya. "Tentu. Dia sahabatku." ucapnya lagi. "Sahabat? Tapi kakakku tidak pernah menceritakannya kepada ku? Apa dia berbohong?" batinku. "Benarkah?" "ne, tentu. Baiklah. Aku akan pergi dulu. Kau disini saja ya?" ucapnya seraya pergi. "Eonni! Siapa namamu?" tanyaku gugup. "Kim Ae Ra." ucapnya. "Kim Ae Ra?"batinku. "Apa aku bisa pergi?" tanyanya lagi. "Ne, tentu. Gumawo^^" ucapku.

Setelah eonni itu pergi. Aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku. Tidak lama terdengar suara pintu kamar inapku diketuk "tok..tok..tok..." suara ketukan pintu. "Masuklah" ucapku. Aku berfikir itu Ae Ra eonni. Jadi aku langsung menyambutnya "ada apa eonni? Kau datang lagi?" ucapku sambil memandang lukaku. "Luhan?" suara orang yang mengetuk pintu terdengar jelas.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi aku langsung menujukan mataku tepat pada mata orang itu. "Kau! Oh Se Hun? Sedang apa kau?" tanyaku. Aku masih kesal padanya.. "Aku hanya..."

Bersambung.

-dhea


	4. Chapter 2

TOGETHER 2 (1)

Setelah eonni itu pergi. Aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku. Tidak lama terdengar suara pintu kamar inapku diketuk "tok..tok..tok..." suara ketukan pintu. "Masuklah" ucapku. Aku berfikir itu Ae Ra eonni. Jadi aku langsung menyambutnya "ada apa eonni? Kau datang lagi?" ucapku sambil memandang lukaku. "Luhan?" suara orang yang mengetuk pintu terdengar jelas.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi aku langsung menujukan mataku tepat pada mata orang itu. "Kau! Oh Se Hun? Sedang apa kau?" tanyaku. Aku masih kesal padanya.. "Aku hanya..."

Chapter 2 (1)

"Kau? Oh Se Hun? Sedang apa kau?" tanyaku. Aku masih kesal padanya. "Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan mu Luhan" jawabnya pelan. Sepertinya dia merasa tidak enak denganku. "Benarkah?" ucapku cuek dan langsung membalikan badanku. "Hei.. Luhan! Kau ini! Aku kesini khawatir denganmu. Aku ingin meminta maaf. Tapi kau..." ucapannya terpotong ketika aku membalikkan badanku tepat di hadapannya. "Tapi? Tapi apa?" tanyaku dengan sinis. "Tapi kau malah bersikap dingin seperti ini padaku. Kau tidak mau memaafkanku?" tanya Sehun. Hatiku hampir luluh. "Kau kira dengan meminta maaf luka ku akan sembuh?" pertanyaan pun ku lontarkan kembali padanya. "Jinjja! Kau benar benar!" katanya. Sepertinya dia kesal denganku. "Baiklah! Aku tidak akan memaksamu memaafkanku. Aku akan pergi!" ucapnya seraya membanti pintu uks.

Aku hanya terdiam, terdiam dan kebingungan. "Apakah aku salah? Apakah aku terlalu egois?" ucapku bingung pada diriku sendiri. "Kenapa aku merasa bersalah sekarang? Bukankah dia yang salah?" aku pun semakin bingung dengan perasaan ini. "Ahh molla. Aku harus keluar dari ruangan ini dan mencari Sehun" aku pun segera membuka selimut dan merapikan kembali tempat tidur yang berantakan karena kelasakanku ini.

Aku berjalan mencati Sehun, aku bingung, mengapa harus mencarinya? Apakah dia penting? Ahh entah lah.. "Sehun?" ucapku pelan. Bisa ditebak. Sekarang dia sedang dikerumuni para cewek cewek. Mulai dari yang sekelas, adik kelas, sampai kakak kelas pun mengerumuninya. "Aigoo.. Sudah kuduga" ucapju dalam hati dan bergegas melangkahkan kaki menjauh dari tempat Sehun. "Uhhh.. Sial! Kyungsoo? Itu Kyungsoo? KYUNGSOO-AA" panggilku sambil melambaikan tangan kearah Kyungsoo. "Kau sudah sehat?" tanya Kyungsoo "sehat? Yak! Aku tidak sakit" jawabku sambil memukul pundaknya.. "Syukurlahh.. Kau mau kemana? Makan yuk" ajak Kyungsoo padaku. "Kajja" aku pun langsung menarik tangannya menuju kekantin.

"Luhan? Kau didalam?" suara yang tidak asing terdengar ditelingaku. "Wae eon?" jawabku singkat. Aku berjalan membukakan pintu kamarku. "Pinjamkan aku handphone mu" ucap Baekhyun eonni yang membuatku kaget. "Handphone?" tanyaku bingung. Aku memandang handphoneku yang terletak diatas tempat tidurku. "Iya.. Palli.. Aku akan mengembalikannya" ucapnya. Sepertinya ini sangat penting. "Tapi eon? Buat apa?" tanyaku yang juga masih bingung. "Handphone ku hilang. Aku tidak tau dimana. Aku harus memberi tau Chanyeolku. Kau punya nomor barunya kan?" tanya eonniku. Ternyata soal Chanyeol. "Nah! Kembalikan padaku jika telah selesai.

Baekhyun pov

Handphoneku hilang. Aku tidak bisa mengabari Chanyeol. Kalau aku tidak mengabarinya dia akan marah padaku. Aku pun akhirnya meminjam hp Luhan. Mungkin hanya Luhan yang mempunyai nomor Chanyeol yang baru. "Chan?" panggilku begitu Chanyeol menerima telponku. "Luhan? Ada apa?" tanyanya dari sebranh telpon. Ternyata dia kira ini Luhan. Dia bahkan tidak mengenal suaraku! Awas kau Chan! "Chagiya.. Ini aku Baekhyun" ucapku yang menyadarkan Chanyeol bahwa aku ini adalah Baekhyun, yeojachinggunya. "Ah? Baekkie? Wae kau menelponku menggunakan handphone Luhan? Aku kira kau Luhan tadi" ucap Chanyeol yang terlihat masih terkejut. "Hehe. Mian Chan. Aku harus menggunakan handphone Luhan karena handphoneku hilang" ucapku ragu-ragu. Aku takut Chanyeol akan marah. "Hilang?" tanyanya kaget, tapu suara beratnya sangatlah terdengar sexy. "Iyaa.. Aku tak tau meletakkannya dimana tadi" jawabku sambil menggaruk kepala ku yang tidak gatal. "Coba kau pikirkan lagi.." ucap Chanyeol. Apa ini? Dia tidak membantuku mencarinya? "Kau sibuk? Bantulah aku mencarinya." mohonku pada Chanyeol. "Ahh mian Chagii. Satu harian ini kau tidak bersamaku. Jadi aku tidak bisa membantu mencarinya" jawaban yang membuatku terngaga. Dia benar. Kami hanya makan siang bersama. Setelah itu kami disibukkan dengan kesibukan masing masing. "Benarkah? Ya baiklahh.. Aku tutup ya" jawabku melemas. Aku tidak mengharapkan jawaban seperti ini. "Iya Chagiya.. Tidurlahh yang nyenyak" ucapnya dari sebrang sana. "Baiklah chagiya.. Annyeong" aku pun langsung menutup telponya. Aku kesal padanya. Segituteganya dia membiarkan kekasihnya kehilangan handphone. Ahh namja jahat.

"Luhan?" panggil Baekhyun sambil mengetok pintu kamar adiknya itu. "Wae?" jawab Luhan sambil membukakan pintu kamarnya untuk sang eonninya. "Ini handphone mu. Gumawo" kata kakaknya cuek sembari menuju ke kamarnya sendiri. "Mengapa dia? Apakah dia berantam dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Luhan dalam hati. "Mungkin aku tidak perlu mengetahuinya. Biarkan lah" ucap Luhan masih di dalam hati. Luhan pun kembali kedalam kamarnya lagi.

Bunyi alarm sangat mengganggu tidur Luhan. Sudah beribu kali alarm itu bunyi namun kenyenyakkan tidur Luhan masih tidak visa di ganggu. Setelah lama berbunyi akhirnya Luhan pun bangun dan segera mandi. "Eon?" panggil Luhan lembut saat melihat kakaknya yang masih santai dengan pakaian tidurnya. "Kau tidak sekolah?" tanya Luhan penasaran. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng kan kepalanya. "Wae?" tanya Luhan lagi. Dia merasa firasatnya tentang Chanyeol dan kakaknya itu benar. Setelah lama menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun, Luhan pun bertanya lagi "apa kau marahan dengan Chanyeol?" tanpa memperdulikan Luhan, Baekhyun langsung berjalan kearah kamar tidurnya. Luhan hanya ternganga melihat kakaknya. Bukan kah biasanya kakaknya itu sangat senang bersekolah? Jika dia sekolah pasti dia akan berjumpa dengan pujaan hatinya, Chanyeol. Namun.. Kini ada yang aneh.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Luhan pun langsung berhadapan dengan seorang namja. "Annyeong" ucap sang namja. "Ne annyeong. Kau siapa?" tanya Luhan yang masih terkejut karena disapa oleh seorang namja yang tidak dikenalnya. "Kau tidak mengenaliku?" tanya sang namja kepada Luhan. "Aku Suho. Anak pemilik sekolah ini" jawabnya sambil memandang seisi sekolah. "Ah? Benarkah?" tanya Luhan yang masih kaget. "Wahh kau benar benar tidak mengetahuinya?" tanya Suho kepada Luhan dengan tatapan heran segaligus dengan tatapan yang kuat. "Hehe mian" ucap Luhan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Ahh aniyo.. Gwenchana" jawab Suho sambil menyentuh dagu Luhan agar Luhan kembali menatapnya. Luhan yang dagunya disentuh merasa sedikit geli. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum. Setelah lama saling menatap Luhan menundukkan lagi kepalanya. Luhan binggung harus berbicara apa dengan Suho. Suho yang merasa risih dengan tundukan Luhan langsung menjulurkan tangannya ke dagu Luhan. "Apa apaan kau menyentuh nya!" ucap seorang namja yang datang dari belakang Suho. "Kau siapa?" tanya Suho. Luhaj mengenal suara itu. "Luhan? Kau sedang apa bersama dia disini? Kau tidak mendengar bel berbunyi?" tanya namja tadi. Luhan mengangkat kepala nya dan terlihat lah wajah seseorang namja yang ganteng dia adalahh...

Tbc^^


End file.
